


Malfoy's Costume

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A series of drabbles about Malfoy's potential Halloween costumes.





	1. Take One

**Author's Note:**

> So elsajeni wrote this Drabble:
> 
> "I cannot believe this." Ron could hardly speak through his laughter. "I cannot believe this. I've just seen Professor McGonagall dressed as some sort of sparkly fairy princess thing. Obviously I'm hallucinating. I should go back to the dormitory and lie down."
> 
> "That was a good one," Hermione agreed. "I don't know, though. Colin Creevey dressed as Harry was..." Her voice trailed off. "Oh... oh, my goodness..."
> 
> Harry looked up and burst out laughing. "Don't... don't look behind you, Ron..." he managed to gasp.
> 
> Ron, of course, looked over his shoulder at once. His jaw dropped. "Holy shit is that Malfoy?"
> 
>  
> 
> and of course she didn't tell us what Malfoy's costume was. So here we go...

Draco Malfoy stepped into the Great Hall, his usual arrogance radiating off him, despite his trepidation. “I can’t believe I let Pansy dress me,” he thought.

Slowly the students began to turn around and take in his appearance. Most burst into laughter as he made his way into the room. He felt absolutely ridiculous. He was ready to turn around and leave when Pansy came up and pushed him further into the crowd. “You are not leaving Draco Malfoy,” she said.

The two were adorned in black swimsuits with white fluff on their arses and rabbit ears perched on their heads.


	2. Take Two

Draco Malfoy stepped into the Great Hall, his usual arrogance radiating off him, despite his trepidation. “Why do I do this to my self?” he thought.

Slowly students began to turn and take in his appearance. Most admired his good looks, while a few cringed at his face. The only students who knew who he was were the muggle-born children. But everyone could tell he was a vampire.

Malfoy was clad in a black t-shirt, an open red button-down shirt, tight blue jeans, and a long leather duster. His face was covered with menacing ridgesngs ngs bared, his eyes yellow.


	3. Take Three

Draco Malfoy stepped into the Great Hall, his usual arrogance radiating off him, despite his trepidation. “This is what I get for making bets with Potter,” he thought.

Slowly students began to turn and take in his appearance. Most whispered to their peers, wondering what exactly he was dressed as.

Malfoy was clad in leather head-to-toe, at least where skin wasn’t showing; a black corset, a black miniskirt, knee-high spike-heeled boots and a riding crop in his hand. His hair had been magically grown out so it flowed to his shoulders. “I am the Mistress of Pain,” he declared loudly.


	4. Take Four

Draco Malfoy stepped into the Great Hall, his usual arrogance radiating off him, despite his trepidation. “If only I had won that last Quidditch match,” he thought.

Slowly students began to turn and take in his appearance. Most smiled, glad he kept his word. His fellow Slytherins glared at his costume.

Malfoy was clad in Harry’s Quidditch uniform. His team captain had urged him to make the agreement with Potter; sure that his extra practice would guarantee Potter’s humiliation.

“Loser dresses as the other for Halloween,” Potter had said.

“Hey, he stole my costume,” Colin called out. “I’m Harry Potter.”


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy stepped into the Great Hall, his usual arrogance radiating off him, despite his trepidation. “I should never have taken that stupid bet,” he thought.

Slowly students began to turn and take in his appearance. Most were shocked at the sight before them. Except for the muggle-born children. They were highly amused. Chuckling outbursts of “in just seven days I can make you a man,” filtered through the Great Hall.

Malfoy was clad in a pair of golden knickers, his hair gently tousled, his lithe frame was coated in shimmering body oil. “Never again, Zabini, never again,” he thought.


End file.
